Episode 698
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 759 (p.2-17) | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Anger Erupts - Luffy and Law's Ultimate Stratagem" is the 698th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The battle between Robin's group and the nutcracker army comes to a stop as the toys revert into their human selves due to Sugar being knocked unconscious again. At the palace, Doflamingo questions Luffy's decision to help a former enemy like Bellamy, but Luffy tells him that past is behind him. Doflamingo then berates Bellamy calling him a lowlife. Angered, Luffy tries to kick Doflamingo but hits Bellamy instead when the Shichibukai uses him like a shield. Law admonishes Luffy to not get angry since Doflamingo likes to provoke his enemies. Doflamingo then tells the duo that he is sick of them ruining his plans and that they remind him of the anger he experienced 13 years ago. Law says if it weren't for that time, he wouldn't be standing here, but Doflamingo retorts that if he didn't do it, Law would have been the "third Corazon" and then attacks Law with a string clone. All the while, Luffy fights a controlled Bellamy. Mad at the Shichibukai for sitting through the fight, Luffy tells Law that he is going to take down Doflamingo and readies an attack on Law. Law then creates a ROOM and switches with Doflamingo, causing him to be struck by Luffy's "Red Hawk". Trebol is shocked by this surprise, before being incapacitated by Law's "Radio Knife". Law tells Luffy that he's the worst but Luffy remarks the he is also part of the same generation. Long Summary On Level 3 of the Palace Plateau, Cavendish is shocked to see Sugar's nutcrackers breaking apart on their own. Shortly, the nutcrackers turn back into people, with eight people being used to make each nutcracker. Bartolomeo rejoices that he can make barriers again, Cavendish expresses anger that Sugar used her own servants to make the toys, and Gladius reflects with annoyance that Sugar was defeated once again. Meanwhile, Sugar's servants crowd around her, shocked to see her knocked out again. The servants who Sugar turned into toys talk about how they were worried they would be toys forever, but Gladius reassures them that they would have been turned back, though he knows that that would have been impossible. On the fourth level of the palace, Luffy sees an injured Bellamy lying on the ground and expresses his worry, amusing Doflamingo who knew that the two used to be enemies. Luffy states that that was all in the past, and tells Doflamingo to let go of Bellamy. Doflamingo replies, saying Bellamy came to him with a death wish and that this was the way he deals with things, as Luffy remembers Bellamy's total devotion to Doflamingo. Doflamingo tells Bellamy that the latter was always a failure, and failure would be punished by death. Luffy replies angrily that Bellamy had changed and uses his powers to strike Doflamingo with his foot, despite Law warning against it. However, Doflamingo uses Bellamy to shield him from Luffy's kick, and Luffy kicks Bellamy in the face, much to the former's shock. Luffy hastily apologizes for injuring Bellamy, and Law yells at him to control his anger, otherwise he would fall into Doflamingo's hands. Law states that for Luffy to lose control of his emotions would be the same as losing his life, as the same thing happened to him, and he calls Doflamingo a heartless man. Suddenly, Trebol breaks out in laughter over Luffy kicking Bellamy, making Luffy angrier. Doflamingo replies to Law's accusation, saying he is not heartless but rather has reached his boiling point due to Luffy and Law destroying his SAD Factory, killing Monet and Vergo, kidnapping Caesar Clown, freeing all the toys, and trying to destroy the SMILE Factory. Now that Luffy and Law are also trying to take his head, Doflamingo says that things have gone overboard, both in their actions and his anger. Doflamingo states that his anger is where it was 13 years ago, and Law states that he would not have been here if it were not for that event, and Doflamingo says that if it had not happened, Law would have been the third Corazon and have been right at his side. Suddenly Doflamingo uses the move "Black Knight" to make another string clone of himself, which then attacks Law. Luffy then resolves to go after the real Doflamingo, when suddenly Bellamy attacks him with two swords. Luffy is confused and shocked at what the pirate is doing, but Law knows that Doflamingo is using his powers to control Bellamy. A weeping Bellamy apologizes to Luffy for what he is doing and tells Straw Hat to stop him. All across Dressrosa the Coliseum fighters continue fighting the officers and soldiers while neither is gaining any advantage against one another. Doflamingo also goads Luffy in that direction, but Luffy refuses, saying again that Bellamy is his friend. Doflamingo laughs about how even a single punch could kill Bellamy in his condition, and alludes to what Law had previously stated to Tashigi - the weak cannot choose how they die. Luffy gets more angry that Doflamingo is not even bothering to fight them himself, and tells Law he is abandoning their plan. Law angrily berates him, and is angrier to see Luffy preparing an attack in his direction. Trebol laughs that Luffy is betraying his comrade, when Law suddenly activates Room, and switches his position with Doflamingo. By the time Doflamingo realizes Law's plan, it was too late, as Luffy hits him in the midsection with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. Seeing his master attacked, Trebol desperately calls his name. Now sitting at Doflamingo's throne, Law looked up towards Trebol, before rolling upward and sliced him apart using a technique called Radio Knife. He then labelled Luffy as the worst, but the latter reminds him that he too, is a part of that generation. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene where Doflamingo torments Bellamy is extended with Doflamingo reminding Bellamy of his failure at the Corrida Colosseum. *A glimpse of the past where Doflamingo and Corazon pointed their pistols at each other is shown. *The anime adds the following: **Elizabello II using another lite version King Punch. **Dellinger mocking Ideo. **Additional scenes for the following: ***Chinjao's battle with Lao G. ***Sai's fight with Baby 5. ***Franky's battle with Senor Pink. ***Kyros' battle with Diamante. ***Bartolomeo, Robin, and Cavendish's battle on the third level. Site Navigation